SCP: Trapped
by etha2007
Summary: As a cadet is deployed to site [REDACTED] he is forced to lock himself in a security room until the situation is handled. The following are audio logs recorded by him in the Alpha Warhead Security Room recorder.


AUDIO_LOG_ALPHA_WAR #1: This is cadet [REDACTED] of Mobile Task Force unit Nu-7 designated "Hammer Down", I came in here expecting an average Keter/Euclid breach, I've been in one before, but if you follow protocol, it's really easy to survive. I came into the Alpha Warhead Room with my commander, who's name I will not say. It's then we saw multiple armed men with Chaos Insurgency insignias outside the Warhead Room. The Warhead Room doubled as a Security Room (That's the reason we were going in there). We were still on the surface when of course the Insurgents came up behind us, and shot the commander. I was in shock, I've known the commander for a while. I picked up his O5 which we scavenged from a Facility Guard on the lift to gate B, the guard must've gotten it from SCP-914. I closed the door and decided I'm NOT Going out.

AUDIO_LOG_ALPHA_WAR #2: I'm scanning the room, five minutes after I got locked in here.

To the front of me is the Alpha Warhead detonator, you can guess what it does. To the right, is the security camera which I can use to oversee the entire facility. To the right of the right, we have a weapon manager which I can plug my tablet into and customize my guns. To the left is a shelf with water, food ration and medical supplies to last 24 days.

AUDIO_LOG_ALPHA_WAR #3: The Alpha Warhead Detonator flashed green and says the nuke is ready for activation, someone must've armed it at the Heavy Containment….. I would do it, but the second the facility blows up the Nuke Room's doors open too, and if I was caught activating the nuke without O5 authorization, I'd be sentenced to death.

AUDIO_LOG_ALPHA_WAR #4: 4 hours after initial deployment, I saw 939-53 and 939-81 along with 049 followed by multiple 049-2 instances on the camera systems.

AUDIO_LOG_ALPHA_WAR #5: I haven't made a log since last night, I wasn't able to sleep because...

1: I was sleeping on the floor.

2: 939 is outside, he was trying to lure me, luckily I saw it was 939 on the cameras.

AUDIO_LOG_ALPHA_WAR #6: It's been a day since I came here, too scared to go out, too bored to stay in, I went out and was horrified at what I saw.

Chaos and MTF, all dead, they cluttered up the street between Gate B and A. Hundreds of dead bodies, I hadn't checked any other camera on the surface apart from the camera beside my door, and I was simply…. Dumbfounded. I scavenged a few P90s and M4s along with a Logicer LMG (a modified version of m249) which I all took in. I saw an MTF lieutenant run across the street before screaming "Cadet, help!". I tried getting him in but it was too late, a Chaos Insurgent got to him. I took some more supplies off a dead body not in the shooter's way and locked myself in. This is where I decided, as long as the containment breach is in place, this will be my apocalypse shelter.

AUDIO_LOG_ALPHA_WAR #7: Gunshots. Nothing but gunshots outside, I heard 096 crying and wailing in terror and fear as grenades hit the door. the door was strong enough to block all incoming fire. 096's screams of wail turned into anger as I heard the crunching of bones, people crying and the screaming. Screaming which I will never forget in my entire life.

AUDIO_LOG_ALPHA_WAR #8: It's been 2 days since original deployment. A radio broadcast indicated that Epsilon-11 "Nine-Tailed Fox" and Alpha-1 "Red Right Hand" will be involved. I knew it was at that point, things were seriously [REDACTED]ed up.

AUDIO_LOG_ALPHA_WAR #9: I haven't made an audio log in a few days, 939 trying to lure me out and 079 hacking some of the cameras kept me busy.

AUDIO_LOG_ALPHA_WAR #10: [REDACTED]ING 079! HE TOOK CONTROL OF ALL THE FACILITY'S [REDACTED], ¾ OF NU-7 IS DEAD! THE GODDAMN NINE TAILS WERE EVACUATED AFTER GETTING INJURED BECAUSE THEY WERE "IMPORTANT"!

AUDIO_LOG_ALPHA_WAR #11: The Chaos have taken over the facility, they are waiting outside this door, the second I open up I will be shot. O5-1 sent an announcement on all frequencies in the shelter of [REDACTED] while we die! All researchers? DEAD! Half of the MTF units? DEAD!

AUDIO_LOG_ALPHA_WAR #12: The Chaos outside my door are dead, an unspecified task force killed them, they ordered me to come out. I told them to [REDACTED] off. They said they were friendly, but I wasn't going out.

AUDIO_LOG_ALPHA_WAR #13: 106,173, 5 939s, 049, multiple 049 and 008 instances along with alot of other SCPs are still in there. I press the button. It asks if I am ready to activate, the surface is clear and I can see to helicopters carrying some researches away from the area. They are evacuating all personnel. I activate it and make sure to press the button that keeps all doors locked throughout the activation.

C.A.S.S.I.E announces the 90 second time left.

I trapped around anywhere from 100-500 people in there.

END_OF_ALL_RECORDINGS

Cadet [REDACTED] was successfully evacuated from site [REDACTED], he will be questioned about his actions.


End file.
